


Total Drama: All Stars

by CharizardORAS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nintendo, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: All Stars, Marvel - Freeform, Nintendo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Total Drama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: Toad is back with a new season of Total Drama! Toad invites 14 previous contestants from his Nintendo, Star Wars, and Avengers seasons. New alliances will be made, new friendships, and new enemies. Who will win the 1 million dollars? Find out on Total Drama All Stars!





	1. Teams

Team 1: Wanda Maximoff, Yoda, Waluigi, Yoshi, Stephen Strange, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, 

Team 2: Kylo Ren, Thanos, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rosalina, Drax, Daisy, Darth Vader


	2. Episode 1: All Stars Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toad introduces the contestants even though most of us probably already know who they are

*Toad stands on the docks of the island with Captain America*

Toad: welcome to a brand new season of Total Drama Island! In the past, you've seen Nintendo, you've seen Star Wars, and you've seen Marvel, more specifically the Avengers. Well this season, we invited the most popular contestants from those seasons to participate in a battle of the All Stars! I have a new co-host as you can see, Captain America, a.ka. Steve Rodgers, who participated in our Avengers season

Steve: glad to be back here Toad, can't wait to see familiar and new faces. Where are they anyway?

Toad: Bobei should be getting them anytime now *a boat appears in the distance*

Steve: here they come now *the boat pulls up to the docks and Bobei gets off*

Bobei: I do this every season, and yet I don't regret it

Toad: you shouldn't, you give everyone a good time

Bobei: for now

Toad: here come the contestants now! *Tony flies off the boat and lands in front of them. His helmet comes off*

Toad: Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man! The favored Avenger

Tony: damn right

Steve: hey! Watch your language

Tony: Captain Rodgers

Steve: Mr. Stark *Drax walks off the boat looking everywhere*

Drax: how can I watch language?

Toad: Drax! A member of the Guardians of the Galaxy!

Tony: listen here Drax, it's a figure of speech, it's not literal. Well, if you put subtitles on a tv you could watch language *Dr. Strange floats off the boat*

Toad: Dr. Strange!

Tony: oh it's the birthday party magician

Dr. Strange: oh it's the billionaire who didn't want to help bring everyone back

Tony: I had a change of heart

Drax: how do you change heart?

Tony: it's more figures of speech. After this, you need a teacher

Drax: I don't need a teacher

Dr. Strange: yes you do *Darth Vader walks off the boat*

Toad: the Sith Lord Darth Vader!

Darth Vader: you all will bow to the dark side

Tony: oh great, more pop culture references that Peter can make

Darth Vader: pop culture? Do you know who I am?

Tony: no, I've heard of you *Peter web slings off the boat*

Peter: hey Mr. Stark! Whoa! Darth Vader!

Darth Vader: and you are?

Peter: Peter Parker

Toad: Peter Parker! The Spider Man!

Peter: I won't let you down Mr. Stark

Tony: I know you won't *Yoda slowly walks off the boat with a cane*

Tony: you've got to be shitting me

Steve: language!

Tony: ok, America's ass *Steve glares at him*

Toad: Yoda, everyone's favorite Jedi Master!

Yoda: honored i am, to be here

Toad: Next we have Wanda Maximoff! The Scarlet Witch!

Wanda: back here again? I wasn't really a fan the first time around

Toad: shut up. Next we have Thanos! *Thanos walks off the boat*

Thanos: you could not live with your own failure, and where did that bring you? Back to me

Tony: you know you talk too much?

Thanos: I am aware of that Stark

Tony: then stop, or we will Assemble again

Toad: next we have Kylo Ren! *Kylo walks off the boat*

Kylo Ren: Grandfather?

Darth Vader: who?

Kylo Ren: nevermind

Toad: next is Obi-Wan Kenobi! *Obi-Wan jumps down from knowhere*

Obi-Wan: hello there

Tony: nice entrance Kenobi

Obi-Wan: thanks, whoever you are

Toad: next is Rosalina! *Rosalina floats off the boat*

Rosalina: greetings

Peter: I'm so confused right now

Toad: next is Waluigi! *Waluigi walks off the boat*

Waluigi: waaahhh! Whatever, I don't know why I bother

Toad: next is Daisy *Daisy walks off the boat*

Daisy: hiya everyone

Tony: kill me now

Drax: if you insist

Tony: it was sarcasm, alright?

Toad: finally, we have Yoshi *Yoshi walks off the boat*

Yoshi: Breathe in that fresh air *coughs* I mean toxic

Toad: time for teams now!

Yoshi: oh no, I always hated these

Toad: Team 1 will be called the Heroic Wakandans!

Tony: oh-ok?

Toad: on the Heroic Wakandans are! Wanda, Yoda, Waluigi, Yoshi, Strange, Tony, and Peter!

Tony: this team is alright, except for maybe you green lizard thing

Yoshi: I take great offense to that

Tony: you're right I went too far, I'm sorry

Toad: Team 2 will be called the Villainous Scavengers!

Thanos: what kind of name is that?

Toad: on the Villainous Scavengers are! Kylo Ren, Thanos, Obi-Wan, Rosalina, Drax, Daisy, and Darth Vader!

Thanos: I should be leader

Darth Vader: In your dreams, I am a Lord of the Sith

Thanos: ooohh I'm so scar-*starts to get Force choked*

Darth Vader: Afraid yet, Mighty Thanos? *lets go*

Thanos: ok, scary guy is leader

Darth Vader: that's what I thought

Steve: alright to your cabins everyone! First challenge starts tomorrow morning! So get a good rest!

Heroic Wakandans Cabin

*Strange is floating in the air meditating along with Wanda*

Yoshi: what are they doing?

Tony: meditating, obviously. So, I think we should elect who our team leader or captain should be

Yoshi: to be honest, I think you should Tony, you seem to know what you are doing

Tony: did not expect that. Any other votes or nominees?

Peter: I agree with Yoshi, you would make a great team captain

Tony: alright, I'm team leader then

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, I know, this isn't the first episode. I'm just putting the teams down so I don't forget while working on other chapters so ciao!


End file.
